


Six Gentle Climaxes

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's HTTYD Rare Pair Week 2018 Fics [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Like this is just them making love, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, OT6, Polyamory, Slice of Life, nothing kinky or rough or vigorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 22:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: After dinner, the Dragon Riders stay in the Clubhouse a little while longer.





	Six Gentle Climaxes

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr.
> 
> For HTTYD Rarepair Week 2018 for the prompt: Slice of life (naturalism).
> 
> This fic takes place during Race to the Edge, but no specific timeframe.

Hiccup loved having dinner with the rest of the Dragon Riders at Dragon’s Edge. It was part of their routine. They might not have breakfast or lunch all together (though they tried really hard with breakfast), but they made sure to have dinner together. It was nice and lovely and fun. He loved to have dinner with the five people he called his best friends, romantic partners, and teammates.

Hiccup got up from his spot as dinner was ending and said, “I’m going to head to bed.”

Sometimes one or two of them would decide to join him, which would always prove to be quite pleasing. Other times, he would sleep by himself; though technically Toothless was always there. Or… like, tonight…

“Hey,” Astrid said to him softly. “Let’s stay here for a while. The six of us.”

Hiccup caught the nodding from Snotlout and Ruffnut.

“Oh,” Hiccup said. “Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. What do you say, gang? Stay in the Clubhouse for a while?”

There was unanimous, enthusiastic agreement from all six of them.

Within moments, their less comfortable clothing (like armor and pauldrons and helmets) was discarded, and they were relaxing on the floor, close to each other, their bodies most assuredly touching.

Hiccup felt content like this.

He was always happy to be with the five of them.

And mmm, slowly kissing them, moving his hand across their bodies, hearing them moan against his lips. Feeling a hand or several caress his own body, a hand pulling his shirt up to kiss his belly. Moaning against their own lips.

Beautiful.

Kissing breaching the way for soft, gentle questions of asking for consent before touching someone’s genitals, and the excited affirmations, that yes, that was indeed something they wanted.

Shirts being tossed around the room. Followed soon by pants.

Bodies pressed close together. Pleasurable, slow, gentle movement.

Soft questions of making sure their partners were happy at the moment, that they liked this touch or that touch.

Careful penetration after careful preparation.

Whispers of love to their partners.

Soft moans, gentle cries, heavy breathing.

Six gentle climaxes.


End file.
